Admirador Secreto
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro, AE3803 se dispone a ir al trabajo, hasta que descubre una carta firmada por alguien que se hace llamar su "Admirador Secreto" /OneShot/


**Los personajes de "Hataraku Saibou" NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akane Shimizu.**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

AE3803 era una eritrocito fuera de lo normal. Se perdía con facilidad entre la inmensidad del cuerpo, además de ser un poco torpe y descuidada. Sin embargo, su amabilidad y capacidad de congeniar con otras células, podría considerarse la mejor cualidad que ella tenía.

No importaba a dónde fuera, ella siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Todo esto ocasionó que aquel leucocito con el que se topaba a menudo se enamorará de ella.

El problema en todo esto, era que el albino no sabía cómo decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Por si no fuera suficiente, parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta que aquella eritrocito sentía lo mismo por él.

Un día, cuando AE38 salía de su casa para ir al trabajo, se encontró algo a las afueras de su puerta.

–¿Qué es esto?

Tomó el sobre del piso y lo observó de ambos lados, comprobando que no decía quién lo había mandado y de dónde provenía.

Intrigada, rasgó el papel para saber lo que contenía.

–¡Una carta! – exclamó con sorpresa.

"_Para ti, lindura"_

Las primeras palabras hicieron que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la vergüenza y continuó leyendo.

**"_Te he observado por un tiempo, AE3803. Después de mucho pensar las cosas, me he animado a escribirte estas palabras que guardo en mi interior. Quiero decirte, que tienes la sonrisa más dulce que mis ojos han podido apreciar. Cada vez que te veo, siento una calidez que me invade por completo. Eres la luz que ilumina cada uno de mis días. Me gustaría, en algún momento, ser la causa de tus alegrías._**

**_Atentamente: Tú admirador secr__eto__"_**

Al terminar de leer la carta, ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, completamente avergonzada. No podía pensar las cosas con claridad, ya que las incógnitas en su cabeza la torturaban.

–Admirador... Se... ¿Secreto?

Se quedó pensativa por breves instantes, hasta que recordó que debía trabajar.

–¡Se hace tarde! – exclamó, guardando la carta en el bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, AA5100 esperaba a su kohai en los pulmones, puesto que habían quedado en verse ahí.

–No puede ser, ¿se habrá quedado dormida de nuevo?

Repentinamente, pudo ver a lo lejos a uno de los leucocitos que acompañaban al amigo de AE38. Era fácil distinguirlo, puesto que los mechones de su cabello le cubrían toda la vista.

–_No creo acostumbrarme nunca a tenerlos cerca._

De manera inconsciente se le quedó mirando demasiado, hasta que el leucocito se percató de ello y le sonrió. Ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente, nerviosa ante lo que pudiera suceder después.

Miró fugazmente de nuevo, encontrándose con que él se dirigía hacia ella.

–_¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago? Piensa... ¡Piensa!_

De nuevo echó un vistazo, pero ya no lo vio, motivo que la hizo sentirse aliviada.

–Hola. – escuchó tras de ella.

AA51 chilló, mientras se alejaba un par de pasos del leucocito.

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Eso quería preguntarte yo. Ya que te quedaste mirándome, supuse que deseabas algo.

–_¿Cómo puede notarlo si tiene todo el cabello en los ojos! _– todo era tan ilógico, como el hecho de que estaban conversando. –Te equivocas, yo estaba buscando a alguien y te atravesaste en mi rango visual.

U-2626 río suavemente.

–Ya veo, supongo que por eso desviaste la mirada e incluso comprobabas si me acercaba a ti.

Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, viéndose descubierta.

–_¿Cómo demonios pudo verlo! ¡Camina casi a ciegas! ¡A ciegas!_

–No importa. Supongo que a quién buscabas era...

–¡Lo siento, senpai! He corrido lo más rápido que pude. Lo siento, lo siento.

AE38 se inclinaba una y otra vez, pidiéndole disculpas.

–Llegas tarde. – apretó sus cachetes con cariño.

–Lo siento. – lloraba a mares.

–No importa, apareciste en el mejor momento. – observó por el rabillo del ojo a 2626.

–Oh, es 2626-san.

–Hola.

–¿Está patrullando los pulmones?

–Sí, así es. A 1146 le ha tocado la parte del estómago, así que si tu ruta es por ahí, quizá te lo topes en el camino.

–Ya veo. Hakkekkyu-san se está esforzando, yo debo hacerlo también.

AA51 sonrió con ternura.

–Entonces démonos prisa. Vamos un poco atrasadas.

–¡Sí! Hasta luego, 2626-san.

–Suerte. – se despidió, alzando la mano.

Tomaron los carritos con cajas de oxígeno que debían repartir y se pusieron en marcha. Durante el camino, ambas platicaban sobre temas diversos, entre ellos, el encuentro con el leucocito en los pulmones.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que AE38 se quedó en absoluto silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella carta que encontró. ¿Quién podría ser ese admirador secreto?

–Oye, ¿estás bien?

Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero supuso que su Senpai se percató de lo perdida que estaba.

–Sí, no es nada. – sonrió.

De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño pañuelo para secar el sudor de su frente. Sin embargo, la carta que guardaba también cayó.

AA51 notó ese pequeño detalle y se detuvo a recogerlo.

–¿Qué es esto?

La mirada de la peli roja era de curiosidad, ya que esa hoja de papel se le hacía familiar. Desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer el contenido.

–Para ti, lindura...

Los ojos ámbar de AE38 casi abandonan sus cuencas e inmediatamente trató de arrebatarle la hoja a su Senpai, siendo completamente inútil.

–¡Detente, Senpai! ¡No lo leas! ¡Alto! – luchaba, completamente roja de la vergüenza.

–Quiero decirte que tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos han podido apreciar. – recitaba en tono burlón, mientras alejaba a su kohai con su otra mano.

–¡Senpai! – dejó de luchar, de manera repentina. – Si no me la devuelves... "No me agradan los leucocitos pero..."

–¡Está bien! ¡Sólo no repitas esas palabras! – tapó los labios de su kohai

Prosiguieron su camino, pero el tema no se había dado por terminado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Tienes idea quién puede ser ese admirador secreto?

–No. Por más que lo pienso, no soy capaz de pensar en alguien que piense así sobre mí.

AA51 le dio un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Por qué fue eso? –hizo puchero.

–Quien no pensara esas cosas sobre ti, sería un verdadero idiota. Tú eres alguien muy especial, cualquiera sería capaz de ver eso en ti.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír.

–Gracias, Senpai.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, recorriendo todo el cuerpo para llevar oxígeno y nutrientes. Durante ese tiempo se topó con 1146, pero desgraciadamente estaba muy ocupado, por lo que no hablaron mucho.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo le habían dejado otra carta.

**_"Tuve la fortuna de que tus ojos ámbar me miraran, aunque no lo notaste. No sé cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Tu ternura y sencillez me hacen querer abrazarte y protegerte, incluso estas palabras se quedan cortas, respecto a lo que me haces sentir. Que tengas un buen día, lindura"_**

–Atentamente, tu admirador secreto. – miró hacia el cielo, buscando una señal. – ¿Quién podrías ser?

Aunque no lo admitiera, había alguien que ella deseaba que fuera. Un amable albino que siempre se topaba durante el camino.

Se dirigió al trabajo como de costumbre, teniendo ese deseo en lo profundo de su corazón

–¡Buenos días! Aquí tiene su oxígeno.

–Muchas gracias.

–Firme aquí, por favor.

–Claro.

Mientras la célula firmaba, ella observaba los alrededores, buscándolo inconscientemente.

–Aquí tienes.

Se sobresaltó un poco por lo distraída que estaba.

–A...Ah, gracias. Que tenga buen día. – después de ello, se retiró para realizar la siguiente encomienda. –Ahora debo llevar nutrientes.

Repentinamente, una bacteria viscosa cayó frente a ella, poniéndole los cabellos de punta.

–¡Antígeno detectado!

Un leucocito saltó sobre la bacteria, asesinándola de un solo tajo.

–¿Hakkekkyu-san?

La célula inmunitaria levantó la mirada, pero no era 1146 sino el novato U-4989.

–L...Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más.

–Hola, Sekkekkyu.

Ella dio un brinco, ya que él apareció a sus espaldas.

–Estabas aquí, Hakkekkyu-san.

–Sí, perseguía a la bacteria junto con 4989, pero él se me adelantó.

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

–A decir verdad, muy ocupado. Por eso es que no he tenido tiempo de busca... Quiero decir, hablar contigo.

A pesar de que trató de ocultarlo, el sonrojo en su blanca piel era demasiado evidente.

–Se esfuerza mucho, en verdad. Es algo que me gusta.

–¿Cómo? – los párpados del leucocito se abrieron de par en par.

Ella se quedó petrificada.

–_¡Lo dije sin pensar! _– se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y ahora estaba en un aprieto. –, ¡Es a...algo que me gustaría llegar a igualar! Eh, sí, ¡eso!

–_¿Qué clase de imbécil te creería esa excusa tan mala? _– pensó, 4989 siendo un espectador.

–Oh, ya entiendo. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que haces tú mejor esfuerzo.

–_Aquí tenemos al imbécil._

–¡Sí! Debo irme. ¡Nos veremos luego, Hakkekkyu-san!

Y así, ella se fue corriendo hacia su próximo destino.

–Nos veremos. – sonrió.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro y ella seguía recibiendo cartas. Había veces que no le dejaba, pero cuando lo hacía, sentía que su interior vibraba de la emoción. Hasta que un día...

–¿Quiere que los dos se reúnan a solas? – exclamó AA51.

–Ba...Baja la voz, Senpai.

–Lo siento, pero es algo increíble. Por fin sabremos la identidad de tu enamorado secreto. – le dio un par de suaves codazos.

–¿Sabremos?

–¿Ah? Claro, no pensarás que te dejaré a solas con alguien que ni conoces, ¿verdad?

–Gracias por preocuparte, Senpai.

–Y bien, ¿Dónde se reunirán?

Más tarde, en las cercanías del corazón, cierto leucocito aguardaba la llegada de sus compañeros, quienes lo habían citado ahí.

–Se están tardando demasiado.

Ocasionalmente miraba por los alrededores en su búsqueda, pero simplemente no había rastro de ellos. De pronto, se topo con un rostro familiar, que lo miraba con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad.

Sonrió al verla, levantando una mano para saludarla. Inesperadamente, ella corrió hacia él.

–_Tan energética como siempre. _– pensó, causándole ternura. –Hola, Sekke...

Ella se le abalanzó en un abrazo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Su albino rostro se tornó rojo, siendo incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

–Eras tú.

–¿Sekkekkyu?

–No digas nada más, lo sé todo. – Ella se separó un poco para verlo de frente. –Siempre fuiste tú.

–¿Cómo? – cada palabra lo confundía más. ¿A qué se refería con que sabía todo? ¿Acaso ella lo había descubierto?

–El dueño de estas sonrisas que tanto te gustan, la causa de mi alegría. Tú eres la razón de todo.

Sus párpados se abrieron por completo. Esas palabras no se las había dicho a nadie, eran cosas que guardaba para sí en absoluta privacidad, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía sobre sus sentimientos?

–Yo...

Ella lo silenció, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

–Lo sé. Yo también lo amo, Hakkekkyu-san.

El rostro de ambos se ruborizó por completo, pero antes de que 1146 pudiera decir algo, ella lo besó. El leucocito no podía entender nada, pero su amor era correspondido por ella, así que no importaba nada más. La abrazó, correspondiendo a su beso, mientras todos los que pasaban por el lugar los observaban sorprendidos.

A lo lejos, el escuadrón "U" observaba con atención los acontecimientos.

–Me prometí que no lloraría. – dijo 2048.

–Yo no. – agregó 4989, llorando a mares.

–Espero que sepan que nos matará, cuando se entere que tomamos su diario, y le escribimos cartas anónimas a la eritrocito para que esto sucediera. – rio 2626.

–No tiene porqué enterarse.

–De todas formas, fue tu plan, 4989.

–¡Ambos me apoyaron!

–Pero tú tomaste el diario.

–¡Y ustedes escribieron las cartas, 2626!

–¡Cierren la boca! No puedo disfrutar el momento.

Los neutrófilos buscaron la voz femenina, topándose con AA51 y NT42.

–¿Se les perdió algo? – preguntó 4989.

–No, pero tú podrías perder los dientes.

El novato se acercó a su lado.

–Preferiría perderme contigo.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe retumbó, mientras los compañeros del leucocito hacían una mueca de dolor.

AA51 miró con orgullo a AE38.

–_Esa es mi kohai. Felicidades._

* * *

_Pues aquí les dejo otro aporte más a la ship ;) estos, junto a NT42 y 4989 son mi perdición xd_

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos! :D_


End file.
